Salah Tangkap!
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Kembar? Salah tangkap? Polisi? Perampokan? Seme kesepian? Hah! Wajah mu dan wajah ku sangat mirip! Apa kita kembar? Incest? Enak aja! Tu Uchiha bersaudara yang Incest! Kau mau aman? Jadilah pelayan pribadi ku! Lihat saja Kitsune kau pasti akan tertangkap! Naruto... LOVE YOU!/SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, ItaSasu,/Yaoi, BL, Crime gaje/Chapie 1 updet!/ Read and Review Please :D


Iris mata yang berbeda warna itu saling tatap. Salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap itu menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dua keranjang bayi di depannya. Rambut merahnya yang terurai, menyentuh bayi berambut orange kemerahan yang berada didalam keranjang bayi itu. Sedangkan di depan wanita berambut merah itu, laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata safir nya menatap sendu pada bayi di depannya. Bayi berambut kuning sama dengannya, matanya pun juga berwarna sama dengannya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf pada mu Naruto, membiarkan mu dewasa tanpa seorang ibu…" tangan berkulit tan itu menyentuh pipi bayi bernama Naruto yang sedang tertidur itu.

Kushina nama wanita berambut merah yang kini sedang menggendong bayi berambut orange kemerahan itu terus mencium bayi yang ada digendongannya. "Maafkan kaa-chan sayang… Kaa-chan membesarkan mu tanpa seorang ayah, dan memisahkan mu dari adik mu… Kyuubi, kaa-chan sangat menyayangi mu."

Setelah dikiranya cukup bersayang-sayangan dengan bayi didepan mereka. Minato pria berambut pirang itu memberikan sebuah kertas pada sang wanita. "Tanda tangan ini… Dan anggap lah semua ini tak terjadi."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan pria itu. "Aku tak tau jika kau juga mengincar _clien_ ku."

"Sama dengan mu, aku juga tidak tau kau ternyata berkerja untuk mengincar _clien _ku."

Kushina memberikan kertas yang sudah ditanda tangani –nya ke Minato. "Andaikan saja kita bukan seorang _agen rahasia_ mungkin kita bisa bersama dan membesarkan mereka."

Minato mengambil kertas tersebut. "Kau benar. Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan melupakan mu…"

"Sudah lah… Sekarang sudah saatnya. Pesawat ku akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi…" Setelah itu, Kushina langsung berdiri dan mengambil bayi berambut pirang yang ada didalam keranjang dan menggendongnya. "Sampai jumpa, Minato…" Kushina mencium kening mantan suaminya, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Minato yang kini sedang menatap sendu pada bayi berambut orange kemerahan didepannya.

"Sampai jumpa…" Ia tersenyum miris. "Aku mencintai mu…" ujarnya lirih.

"Owekk! Owweekk!" tiba-tiba saja bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang itu menangis, sukses membuat Minato tersadar akan sesuatu.

Rambut orange kemerahan?

Bukankah di keranjang yang ada didepannya adalah Naruto yang akan tinggal bersamanya… Dan kenapa malah… Kyuubi?

"KUSHINA! KENAPA KYUUBI BERSAMA KU!" teriaknya saat wanita yang bernama Kushina itu kini sedang tertawa iblis di dalam sebuah mobil.

.

**Salah Tangkap!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Salah Tangkap! © Ryuuki Ukara a.k.a Nadia

Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, Gaje, Bahasa sesuka hati Author, Rame Typo(s), dan lain-lainnya

Rate: masukin ke M biar jaga-jaga (entah-entah aja ada lemon? Siapa yang tahu?#plaak!)

.

.xXOXx.

.

.

Di sebuah bank di pusat kota Konoha.

Terjadi perampokan yang menggegerkan para warga dan polisi. Dikarenakan perampokan ini di pimpin oleh seorang yang sangat dikejar oleh pihak polisi, _Kitsune and friends_ itu lah yang sering dikatakan oleh polisi. Apa lagi saat ini _Kitsune and friends_ sedang menjalankan tugas mereka disiang hari. Dengan menggunakan seekor anjing besar, _Kitsune and friends_ berhasil masuk ke dalam dengan mudahnya.

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan uang, 3 orang yang sedang berada di dalam brangkas dengan baju yang serbah hitam dan topeng menutupi wajah mereka, sedang bersibuk ria mengambil tumpukan uang dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong besar.

"Kitsune! Ambil berlian yang ada di sana!" perintah seseorang yang gayanya seperti bos di sana.

"Kau saja Inu!" bantahnya dan kembali mengambil uang tersebut.

"Ayo cepat ambil! Dan jangan panggil aku Inu! Jika ingin memanggil nama keluarga ku, ucapkanlah dengan lengkap! Kalau Inu aku berasa kau memanggil ku anjing, Kitsune!"

"Terserah!" setelah memasukan semua uang kedalam kantong, sang Kitsune mangambil sesuatu di dalam saku.

Sebuah boneka yang berbentuk kaki seekor hewan, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu lagi di sakunya, kotak berisikan tinta. Dibukanya tinta itu lalu mencelupkan kaki boneka itu ke dalamnya, setelah dikiranya tinta itu meresap, sang Kitsune memberikan tanda ke dinding brangkas yang berbentuk telapak kaki hewan, lalu ia menggerakan kaki boneka itu membentuk sebuah nama.

***Kitsune***

Setelah ia membuatnya, ia tersenyum puas di balik topeng. Ia menoleh keteman-temannya yang sedang berjaga-jaga. "Mau lihat kegilaan yang kubuat?"

Semua temannya pun mengernyitkan dahi, sedangkan sang Kitsune tersenyum senang dibalik topengnya.

Perlahan dilepaskannya topeng yang membuat teman-temannya membulatkan mata. Si Kitsune berjalan ke arah kamera pengawas, iris matanya yang berwarna safir menatap tajam ke kamera pengawas. Lalu ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke kamera tersebut.

"Kalian tak bisa menangkap ku. L-O-Z-E-R." setelah itu ia berlari ke teman-temannya yang telah selesai mengambil uang, lalu pergi dari sana.

Dengan mudah _Kitsune and friends _berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran dan penyegrapan polisi. Polisi pun makin geram dengan mereka. Tapi suatu hal yang membuat pihak polisi sepertinya mendapatkan hal yang mudah untuk menangkap _Kitsune and friends _tersebut.

Rekaman video kamera pengawas yang menampakan wajah sang Kitsune.

"Cari wajah yang ada di rekaman ini…" perintah seorang polisi muda yang sudah sangat berperan penting di kepolisian.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama!" seru para anak buah itu pada atasannya.

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

Di depan sebuah mobil ferarri hitam. Pemuda yang sudah berumur sekitar 25 tahun itu menatap lurus kesebuah lembah yang indah. Mata onyx –nya menoleh ke seseorang yang datang mengacaukan ketenangannya.

"Itachi-sama…" laki-laki dengan rambut perak klimis itu menunduk hormat ke pria bernama Itachi tersebut.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke lembah itu.

"Kami mendapat foto yang berkaitan dengan Naruto, Itachi-sama."

Mendengar nama Naruto, Itachi langsung berbalik badan menghadap ke anak buahnya. "Benarkah? Mana? Mana?" Itachi menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil terus meminta foto pada anak buahnya yang bernama Hidan.

"Ini, Itachi-sama. Agen kepercayaan kita mendapat foto Naruto saat berenang di sebuah sungai di daratan rendah dekat Columbia…" dengan berbinar Itachi mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Hidan.

"Astaga~ Naru-chan~ kau sangat menggairahkan!" serunya sambil melihat foto tersebut.

"Satu lagi Itachi-sama. Agen kita mengatakan bahwa… Naruto akan ke Konoha untuk liburan musim panas…" mendengar kata-kata Hidan, Itachi membeku.

"K-Ke Konoha?"

"Iya Itachi-sama…"

"YATTA! Culik Naru-chan saat ia sampai dibandara!" seru Itachi, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam mobil ferarri –nya dan pergi ketempat yang ia namakan _Naru Land_. Sebuah ruangan besar yang dipenuhi foto-foto Naruto.

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

Pemuda manis berusia 18-an itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke bandara Sandaime Konoha. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat baru yang ia datangi itu. Tempat pertama kalinya ia datangi, Konoha.

Ia menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Kacamata hitam besar yang ia pakai, dilepaskannya dan tampaklah iris biru bagaikan batu safir tersebut. Rambut kuning pirangnya melambai pelan saat angin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati teman sosial medianya yang menunggu setia di sana.

"Oi! Gaa-

**Bruuk!**

.

.

"Sasuke-sama! Kami mendapat informasi bahwa Kitsune dalam sebuah pesawat milik Amerika yang sebentar lagi mendarat di bandara Sandaime!" seru polisi pada atasannya.

Pria berambut raven yang rambutnya berbentuk pantat ay- melawan gravitasi itu berbalik badan. Ia menanjamkan tatapannya pada sang bawahan sukses membuat bawahannya bergidik ngeri. "Kepung Kitsune di bandara dan bawa dia kehadapan ku!"

"Siap Sasuke-sama!"' mendengar perintah yang diberikan atasannya. Seluruh polisi Konoha bersiaga di bandara, beberapa dari mereka menyamar menjadi salah satu calon penumpang di sana.

"Roger… Kitsune sudah ada di dalam bandara… ganti!" ujar seseoang dengan walkie talkie -nya.

"_Diterima ganti!_" Seru orang menjawab informasi dari polisi yang sedang menyamar tersebut.

"Kitsune di arah jam 9, tangkap dia sebelum dia lari!"

"_Baik!"_

Dengan memberi kode keteman-temannya yang lain. Polisi dengan pakaian warga sipil itu mulai mendekati pemuda yang dikira Kitsune tersebut.

"Oi! Gaa-

**Bruuk!**

"Kau ditangkap karena kasus perampokan bank yang sering terjadi belakangan ini! Dan kau juga masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian orang karena sudah berani lari dari kejaran polisi!" seorang polisi yang sedang menghimpit Kitsune langsung memasangkan borgol ke tangan berkulit tan tersebut.

"A-apa? Aku baru saja sampai di Konoha!" serunya tak terima.

Polisi itu menarik Kitsune untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya pergi ke mobil tahanan. "Jelaskan pada hakim nanti."

**Blam!**

Pintu mobil itu tertutup dengan kencang, membuat sang Kitsune mengkedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna kejadian ini.

"AAAA!" teriaknya frustasi saat ia baru saja sadar akan kejadian ini.

Sedangkan teman sosial media –nya yang bersedia menjemput dan menyambutnya di Konoha berdecak pelan. "Seharusnya aku sudah tau kau itu Kitsune… Dasar!" gerutu pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menghentakan kakinya sebal. "Gara-gara dia aku terlambat makan siang dengan Neji!" Gaara, nama pemuda itu pun keluar dari bandara.

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

"Oi? Sudah belum?"

"Sedikit lagi Kiba… Sedikit lagi ATM ini akan terbuka…"

"Jangan lama-lama… Nanti kita bisa ketahuan Kyuu!"

"Ssstt! Sudahlah serahkan pada ku!"

Dua pemuda yang sedang berada di dekat mesin ATM itu terus melakukan tugas yang sejak semalam mereka rancang. Membobol ATM.

Si rambut orange kemerahan yang bertugas membongkar ATM terus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, sedangkan si rambut coklat acak-acakan itu terus mengawasi situasi yang ada di bandara. Ya, mereka memang nekad, karena tantangan tertangkap itulah membuat si orange yang sedang mengkutak-katik mesin ATM itu sangat merasa déjà vu jika melakukannya.

"Yes! Berhasil Kiba!" seru si orange.

"Cepat Kyuu! Masukan uangnya ke kantong!"

"Aku tau, tak usah memberi tahu ku seperti aku bodoh saja!"

"Ya, ya aku tau tuan ilmuan! Cepat Kyuubi Namikaze!"

"Ck, ya ini sudah!"

Dengan cepat si coklat acak-acakan bernama Kiba itu langsung mengambil kantong berisikan uang itu ke dalam ransel. Kyuubi si orange terus mengembalikan keadaan mesin ATM itu kembali semula. Setelah sudah selesai semuanya, Kyuubi pun berdiri. Ia menyeka keringat yang ada keningnya.

"Huh! Tak ku sangka dengan rencana ini kita berhasil!" serunya.

"Aku langsung ke mobil saja! Kau menyusul saja Kyuu!" Kiba langsung menjijing tas ranselnya yang sangat berat itu lalu pergi keluar area bandara.

Kyuubi memeriksa lagi kedaan mesin ATM itu sekali lagi. Setelah dikiranya sempurna, Kyuubi berdiri di sudut dekat mesin ATM itu. Ia menjijitkan tubuhnya untuk menjangkau kamera pengawas yang ada di sana. Dengan perlahan, Kyuubi mencabut kamera digital yang ia tempelkan ke kamera pengawas tersebut.

Langsung saja Kyuubi menaikan tudung jaketnya lalu berjalan seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

.

.

"Kami sudah di _airport_ Itachi-sama."

"Ingat! Culik Naruto Uzumaki! Jangan sampai kalian salah tangkap! Aku mau pemenang Ukezuzang itu menjadi milik ku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Itachi-sama!"

"Lakukan tugas mu Hidan."

"Baik Itachi-sama."

Hidan, pria berambut perak klimis itu berjalan dan mengerdarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru _airport_. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket merah dengan tudung jaket menutupi kepalanya.

"Naruto…" Ucap Hidan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang dikiranya Naruto itu. Sosok itu tengah menunggu minuman kalengnya jatuh dari mesin minuman kaleng itu. Hidan mengeluarkan sapu tang yang sudah diberinya obat tidur. Dengan perlahan dari belakang, Hidan mendekati pemuda itu dan membekapnya dari belakang.

"Apa ya-mppffh!" sosok Naruto itu berontak keras mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari bekapan Hidan.

Mata merahnya perlahan menutup mengikuti suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Hidan dengan sigap menggendong pemuda incaran bosnya tersebut dengan pelan.

"Maaf, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" seseorang mendatangi Hidan yang tengah mencoba menggendong sosok Naruto itu.

"Ah, kebetulan ada petugas bandara. Tolong, bisa Anda mengangkat keponakan saya yang sedang tidur ini ke punggung saya? Dia pingsan karena kelelahan baru datang dari Amerika."

"Oh, baiklah." Dengan tak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, petugas bandara itu membantu Hidan. Sosok Naruto itu ia angkat dan ia letakan ke punggung Hidan. Hidan pun mengambil tangan sosok Naruto itu dan melingkarkannya keleher, dengan perlahan Hidan pun berdiri dengan menggendong sosok Naruto itu.

"Terima kasih pak," Hidan mengangguk hormat pada sang petugas bandara.

"Ah, sama-sama… Hahaha ku kira Anda sedang menculik orang." Hidan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum canggung dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"Haha…" setelah itu, Hidan pun pergi. "Dasar bodoh…"

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menuntut kalian!"

"Diam Kitsune! Tunggu Sasuke-sama datang dan setelah itu baru kami lepaskan!"

Naruto yang kini kepalanya dipenuhi kedutan-kedutan karena kejadian ini terus mendengus kesal. Baru datang ke Konoha sudah di tahan? _What the hell_? Apa kata penggemar Naruto yang rata-rata seme itu, jika mendengar hal ini? Pamornya sebagai Uke perawa-perja- yang belum disentuh siapa pun itu pasti membuat pamornya jatuh. Ah, lupakan hal terakhir itu. Author tidak mau dikepalanya bersarang benjolan besar. Ihh~

Ceklek!

Seluruh polisi yang berada di ruangan interogasi pun langsung bersiap diri. Seorang pria tinggi dengan seragam polisi yang ia kenakan membuat pria itu tampak wibawa, apalagi rambutnya yang bergaya emo-jika tak mau dibilang pantat ayam/bebek- itu membuat pria berusia 20 tahunan itu tampak sangat keren.

Naruto yang melihat pria itu masuk tercengang. Ia seperti melihat salah satu karakter di anime yang sangat tampan menjadi jahat dan mengkhianati desa dan membuatnya pergi mengejar orang itu karena dia memendam rasa yang sangat spesial yaitu ci-lupakan! Balik ke kenyataan!

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, dirinya baru saja bingung. Dia melihat orang dengan rambut melawan gravitasi, bagaimana bisa? Oke, rambutnya juga melawan gravitasi karena acak-acakan sih, tapi orang itu? Lalu, pipi Naruto serasan ditarik naik saat melihat ke belakang pria itu, wanita berambut pink? Yang benar saja? Ia itu ingin berkerja atau ingin jualan gulali?

"Kitsune…" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah terikat dikursi. "Merampok bank, membobol ATM, mengheck sistim keamanan toko emas di Suna. Sungguh mengesankan." Ia menyeringai. "Yang sungguh membuat ku lebih mengesankan lagi, kau lari ke Amerika dan pulang lagi ke Konoha dengan jangka waktu tak sampai 24 jam? Sungguh mengesankan…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, yang benar-benar membuat Naruto terkesima dengan aura seme yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar licin rupanya…"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud mu pantat ayam? Merampok bank? Yang benar saja! Menabung saja aku masih di celengan!"

"Jangan mengelak Kitsune…" Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Rekaman dari kamera pengawas itu sangat terbukti itu adalah kau…" Sasuke mengambil remote dan menyalakan tv LCD yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"_Kalian tak bisa menangkap ku. L-O-Z-E-R."_

Naruto mengkedipkan matanya… Mata… Paras… Hidung… Pipi… Seringai… Sangat sama dengannya… Tapi…

"Dia bukan aku!" tandas Naruto, ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa alasan mu?"

"Kulitnya putih! Aku berkuli tan! Rambutnya orange dan aku kuning!"

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke tv lagi, ia memutar lagi video itu dan memberhentikan saat Kitsune mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke kamera. Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Kitsune itu… Benar, Sasuke membenarkan penuturan Kitsune yang ada didepannya kini. Kulit dan rambutnya beda, saat Sasuke melihat helai rambut yang keluar dari tudung jaket itu.

"Tapi kau bisa saja mengecat rambut mu dan mencoklatkan kulit mu." Bantah Sasuke dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Frustasi, Naruto menghantuk-hantukan kepalanya ke meja yang ada didepannya. "Kenapa. Bisa. Begini!" tuturnya dengan penuh penekenan.

Wanita berambut pink yang sejak tadi mengamati Naruto mengernyitkan dahi saat suatu ingatan mengusiknya. Dia pernah melihat orang ini… Di FB, sebagai…

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki, Best Uke in the world 2012 kan?" seru wanita bertagname Sakura tersebut.

Naruto mendonggakan kepalanya melihat Sakura, seketika matanya berbinar riang. "BENAR! Kau benar sekali nona!"

"KYAA! UKE IDAMAN SEME DI DUNIA ADA DIDEPAN KU!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja mengumbar jiwa fujoshi –nya di kantor. Depan atasan pula…

Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto, ia menarik wajah Naruto membolak-baliknya… Samping kanan, kiri, atas, bawah… "Kau benar-benar, Naruto. Ya. Ampun!"

"I-iya… Bisakah kau lepaskan? Sungguh itu sa-sakit…"

"Ah baiklah…" ujar Sakura langsung melepaskan.

"Haruno…" Mendengar suara baritone itu, Sakura membeku sempurna.

'_Mati gua!'_ pikirnya cemas.

"Bisa dijelaskan?" perlahan Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Siap Sasuke-sama! Kitsune yang kita tangkap bukan lah Kitsune yang kita cari. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, pemenang kontes Ukezuzang di FB, Twitter, dan sosial media lainnya. Naruto juga menjadi incaran seme di seluruh dunia, karena Uke dari Ukezuzang yang masih belum di'sentuh' hanya Naruto, Sasuke-sama!"

'_Ni orang saking fans nya sama gue ampe di promosin gini? Hell no! Gue punya tipe seme idaman gua sendiri!'_ Naruto mendengus kesal ke Sakura yang seenak jidatnya mempromosiin dia, emang barang apa?

"Ukezuzang?" ulang Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. "Bukan Kitsune?"

"Benar Sasuke-sama!" seru Sakura.

"Salah tangkap?"

"YA!" seru Naruto emosi. "Karena kau, aku tak tau harus tinggal di mana, makan apa, dan tidur dengan siapa…" Naruto membeku sejenak saat mengucapkan kata terakhir tadi. "Err… maksud ku tidur pakai apa… Hehe…"

Polisi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu membeku. Karena atasan mereka Sasuke, mengeluarkan aura yang sangat pekat. Perlahan, satu persatu polisi di sana keluar dari ruangan tersebut-kecuali Naruto-.

**Duak!**

**Brak!**

**Prang!**

"**KYAAA!"**

Yang terakhir itu adalah teriakan Naruto yang terkena lemparan Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk.

_Poor Naru~_

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

"Oi, dimana Kyuu? Kita sudah menunggunya lebih dari 4 jam!"

"Iya, aku harus pulang. Aku tak mau kakak ku nanti mengamuk karena nasi belum aku masak."

"Iya Kiba, lagi pula aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Kiba-niichan… Bisakah kita pulang? Aku ingin tidur~"

Kiba yang duduk di kursi kemudi hanya melirik teman-temannya yang ada di belakang lewat kaca spion. Jangan di tanya ada berapa kedutan di kepalanya. Rengekan teman-temannya dari Sora, Kankurou, Chouji, dan Konohamaru sungguh membuat otaknya yang dibuat oleh author 'sedikit' pintar -karena ketularan kekasihnya- ini serasa ingin meledak.

"Ki-

"Oke! Oke! Kita tinggalkan Kyuubi! Tapi tanggung sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian nanti!" Teriak Kiba kesal, langsung saja ia melajukan mobil jeep terbuka milik Kyuubi itu pulang ke markas (baca: Rumah Kyuubi) untuk menaruh uang hasil curian mereka dalam brangkas berteknologi tinggi buatan Kyuubi.

.

.

Ngeekk..

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama…"

"Hn, dimana Naruto?"

"Dikamar Anda Itachi-sama…"

"Hn,"

Itachi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai dua. Rumah yang mungkin lebih tepatnya mansion ini adalah hasil dari kerja kerasnya menjadi seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan industri pembuatan teknologi informasi terbesar no 4 di dunia. Setelah sampai di depan pintu besar berwarna putih gading, Itachi membenarkan penampilannya. Ia membenarkan kemeja biru miliknya, mengkuncir kembali rambut panjangnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan sepatunya.

Satu kata untuk Itachi katakan…

"_Perfect!_"

Di bukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menampakan sebuah ruangan besar dengan ranjang _kingsize_ miliknya, _hometeater_, lemari, rak buku, meja belajarnya dulu, dan sebuah balkon yang cukup besar di sana.

Sinar yang diterangi matahari siang itu menembus dari jendela kaca besar milik Itachi melewati tirai putih yang melambai terkena angin.

Itachi melangkah lagi menghampiri sesosok Naruto dengan tudung jaket masih melekat dikepalanya. Itachi duduk di pinggiran ranjang miliknya. Di sentuhnya pipi sosok Naruto dengan lembut, diusapnya pelan penuh perasaan.

Sungguh jika saja Uchiha tidak melekat dalam dirinya, ia akan berjoget-joget gaje dengan pom-pom ditangannya sambil berteriak "N-A-R-U-T-O. I LOVE YOU! KYAAA!" mungkin dia akan berteriak seperti itu.

"Tak ku sangka, jika aslinya kau putih sekali Naruto." Itachi mengelus pipi sosok Naruto itu. Lalu ia menyibak tudung jaket milik Naruto. "Tak ku sangka juga, kau mewarnai rambut mu." Itachi mengelus-elus rambut sosok Naruto itu. "Penyamaran yang cukup sempurna Naru…"

Merasa tertanganggu, sosok Naruto itu menggeliat resah, membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan iris merah rubby. Itachi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sosok Naruto tersebut.

Onyx dan Rubby saling tatap…

Itachi berkedip beberapa kali. Ia sangat mengenali mata ini, wajah dan rambut. Ini bukan Naruto ini…

"Ka-kau Ki-Kits…"

"KYAAA!"

**Duaak!**

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan rubah buluk! Dan kenapa kau yang ada di kemar ku!" Itachi yang terjatuh dengan tidak elit langsung berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sosok Naruto yang kini dikenalnya sebagai Kitsune.

"Kau! Kau seme kesepian yang ada didepan SMA ku dulu! Ka-kau yang mengincar uke-uke disekolah ku!"

"Dan kau Kitsune yang berani-beraninya mencuri motor _ducati _ku saat mau menjemput Gaara kencan sepulang sekolah!"

"A-aku…" Kitsune yang bernama asli Kyuubi Namikaze itu tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya. Orang yang paling dihindarinya sejak memulai aksi perampokan itu adalah orang didepannya ini. Itachi Uchiha.

"Dan kau menyamar menjadi Naruto? Best Uke in the world 2012? _How dare you!_"

"Na-Naruto? Nyamar? Apa maksud mu hah? Dasar seme kesepian karena keriput di wajah!"

"Kau!" geram Itachi. "Beraninya kau menjadi Naruto! Katakan! Dimana Naruto!"

"Diramen lah dasar paman seme bodoh!" Kyuubi mendengus kesal. "Dan kenapa kau menculik ku hah? Kau mau apa?"

"Siapa yang menculik hah? Bahkan bertemu dengan mu saja aku tak sudi! Lebih baik aku memberi tahu pihak kepolisian tentang Kitsune di rumah ku." Itachi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ja-jangan!" Teriak Kyuubi sambil menghambur ke Itachi dan merebut ponselnya.

**Braak!**

Injak!

Injak!

Injak!

Beku…

Kyuubi menyadari sesuatu. Hp yang sedang dia injak ini adalah hp impiannya, hp yang harganya…

"Lima ratus ribu Ryo…" gumam Kyuubi lalu perlahan menundukan tubuhnya dan mengambil bangkai hp yang tak berbentuk lagi.

Dengan gaya patah-patah, Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang melihat Itachi yang kini mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat.

"Hehe… Maaf, paman…"

**Duaak!**

**Prang!**

**Bruaak!**

"**KYAA! AKU DIRAPE!"**

"**AKU TIDAK MERAPE MU RUBAH BULUK!"**

"**Oh, maaf-KYAA!"**

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

Naruto dengan rambut acak-acakan, jidat yang berwarna biru dengan bengkak yang cukup besar dan sedikit darah itu terus menatap takut orang yang di depannya.

"Kau pilih mana? Tinggal di sini atau pulang ke Amerika?" Sasuke melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam tersangka salah tangkap –nya itu.

"Ka-kalau pulang… Err, aku tak punya uang lagi untuk tinggal di sana. Apartemen, mobil, dan yang lainnya di sita bank… hehe…" Naruto terkekeh. _'Itu gara-gara nenek tua sialan itu!'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Maaf menyela… Saya ingin memberi saran saja." Ujar Sakura yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Hn, katakanlah Haruno…"

"Sasuke-sama di apartemen tidak ada pembantu kan? Sasuke-sama bisa memperkerja kan Naruto. Lagi pula, Naruto juga masuk ke salah satu Uke rapi di Ukezuzang…" Ujarnya dengan senyuman _misterius_.

'_Ni orang fans atau mau ngejebak? Hell no~ Uke papan atas jadi pembantu si pantat ayam!'_ Naruto membatin sambil mual-mual gak jelas ngebayangin wajah Sasuke setiap hari yang harus ditemuinya.

"Boleh juga…"

"Hah?"

"YES!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum setuju!"

"Kau mau dipenjara untuk lima belas tahun kedepan Dobe?"

"Dobe? Teme! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pembantu mu!"

"Baiklah… Sakura, panggil Ibiki dan tahan Naruto Uzumaki ini."

"Hah? Ja-jangan! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku setuju oke?"

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.**R-Y-U-U-K-I**.

.

"Hidan…" orang yang dipanggil oleh bosnya itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ma-maaf Itachi-sama." Hidan tertunduk takut.

"Hn, kau harus ku hukum."

"Ya hukum saja! Gara-gara anak buah mu yang menganut aliran sesat aku jadi terjebak dengan mu!"

"Diam Rubah!"

"Huh!"

"Sa-Saya akan menerima hukumannya Itachi-sama."

"Kau harus mencari Naruto yang asli. Dan jika belum dapat, gaji mu belum aku bayar…"

"Ba-baik Itachi-sama…"

"Keluarlah!"

"Baik Itachi-sama…" Hidan pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Itachi dan diikuti Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kau keluar rubah buluk."

"Cih!" Kyuubi langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan ke kursi yang dia duduki tadi.

"Kau ingin aman Rubah?" Itachi membaringkan badannya di ranjang dengan kaki yang menyentuh lantai. Setengah berbaring.

'_Dia kira sexy apa nunjukin perut six pack gitu?' _Kyuubi membatin sambil menoleh ke samping dan menjulurkan lidahnya. _'Gue juga punya!'_ tambahnya lagi. Kyuubi menaikan jaket dan kaos dalamnya menampakan perutnya yang… BELUM SIX PACK!... _'Setidaknya nanti…'_ Kyuubi membatin miris.

"Oi, aku tanya kau mau aman tidak?"

"Ya! Tentu saja paman!"

"Jadi pelayan pribadi ku dan kau aman…"

"Hah? Tidak! Tidak mau! Melihat wajah mu sekarang saja membuat aku mual! Apalagi setiap hari…"

"Halo… Kantor polisi?" Itachi memegang gagang telpon rumah yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Baiklah!"

"Bagus… Karena kau akan merasakan dendam ku selama ini…" Itachi menyeringai dan membuat Kyuubi bergidik ngeri.

'_Semoga aku keluar dari masalah in,i aku masih virgin Kami-sama!' _Teriak Kyuubi dalam hati.

* * *

.

.**To Be Continue**.

.

* * *

Oke! Ryuu tau! Ryuu tau! Bukannya mengupdet lanjutan fic lain, Ryuu malah updet yang baru!

Tapi ini karena Ryuu gak sabar banget mau banyakin story di akun ff Ryuu… Walau pun Ryuu yakin salah satu fic itu ada yang discontinue sih sepertinya… Tapi semoga nggak ^^

Nah gimana ni? Lanjut? Berhenti? Hapus?

Itu tergantung minna~

**Mind to REVIEW?**

.

* * *

Reviewnya disini! *nunjuk kotak amal di bawah* #plaak!


End file.
